Nothing I Do Matters to Him
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: (I ship my OC with Casey because I just want April to go with Donnie) Nicole Watson has always had a onesided crush on Casey Jones. She attempted to charm him, again, again, and again. Guess no one can beat the charm of April O'Neil.


**TMNT © Nick**

 **OCs © MPN**

Nicole Watson is a 5'6 bookworm with straight back length black hair in a pony, dark brown eyes, purple and pink glasses, and fair skin. Her main talent was perfecting things. Anything. Perfecting herself, however, is another thing. She didn't have any difficulty in focusing on anything, mostly reading. She knew the way from home to school and back so well, that she could read while traveling and paying fees without lifting her head from her book.

Staring a new leaf was something she and her friends have done more than once, and she didn't like it. Back when she was in middle school, she had a crush on a guy named Casey, but after they left, she never saw him again. Now, she and her friends studied at Roosevelt High in junior year. Ever since, she barely lifted her nose from a book. Once she starts a book, she's not going to stop 'till she finishes it, something her friends knew from the beginning.

Getting her attention was getting harder to catch the more time she spent reading her books. Getting her attention would be a miracle. One day, however, something caught her eye. She froze and ran back got a window display, there stood a feminine mannequin wearing a short brown bob cut wig wearing a frilly black shirt, black slacks, shiny black knee high boots, and black leather gloves. She was stunned by the fashion, and something in her wanted it.

For the next few days, she couldn't focus on almost anything. She didn't understand how black fashion caught her attention in the middle of Rick Riordan. Her friends noticed, but didn't say a word.

About a week later, she saw something that gave her more reasons to be distracted. Casey Jones. There he stood, playing hockey around Diana's only other friend, April O'Neil. Casey said that she was obliged to tut him, but she knew that there was much more than that. Suddenly, a rare anger rose in Nicole.

That night, she put on black fashion and jumped onto the next roof. It wasn't long until she found something, something that made her so jealous that jumping across rooftops wouldn't be enough.

The next night, she added forest green gloves to her elbows, knee high converse, a black mask that covered the bottom half of her face with its tails in forest green and yellow, just like the ends of her hair, which she tied in a bun to her outfit. She didn't plan on becoming a vigilante, but she did.

But there would be times when her halo falls off and horns start to grow. Something she both enjoyed and hated at the same time. One of the results of this event is a diamond necklace going missing. Nicole found the said necklace by her phone the next morning, something she didn't mind. She made a fake receipt, just in case.

Her fashion changed from studious to rebellious. Her hair was messier and was died purple and dark blue at the ends, she stopped wearing her glasses around and started wearing purple contacts, and her wardrobe turned from white and grey to mostly purple, black, and sometimes dark blue. She did her best to be like April in her own way, but Casey still didn't care.

With her new style, more boys seemed to like her. She became their girlfriend, and she hated it when they would cheat, but generally, she wouldn't mind.

There would be times if she should just act like one of those queen bees to get Casey's attention, but every time, she would decide against it.

There would also be times when she would give up. Just like the day she saw Casey joking around with April, something which triggered her feet to run to her apartment and cry.

9

Miracle is a 5'4 part nerd, part loner with really good comebacks, sometimes. She had back length light brown hair with the ends of the front quarters, shorter than the back, in pink, bottle green eyes, and skin in between tan and fair. She spent most of her time at home or with her friends. But mostly at home.

She was there when Nicole ran trough the door and started crying on her own bed. Miracle wasn't one to comfort people, but she was always there to make fun of their problems, not to tease them, but in hopes of lightening the situation. Most of the time, however, this is taken the wrong way, which is part of the reason why she usually kept her mouth shut.

She didn't know what to do. She wasn't one to comfort and Nicole wasn't one to be comforted. Nicole said so herself. She said that if she was seen crying, best leave her alone if they don't want her running around New York beating up baddies 'till sunrise.

There was a knock on the door. Miracle looked at the door unsurely. She knew that it couldn't be any of her friends since that knock was different. It was neither demanding nor surprising. So it had to be someone else. Hesitantly, Miracle got up and looked trough the peep hole, where she saw a red head which she knew as both a friend and an enemy.

She opened the door but didn't let her in.

"Hey, April," she whispered, checking her bedroom to see if the door was open, but it wasn't. "Look, now's not a good time."

"Why?" April asked, her volume normal, but almost too loud.

"Shhh..." Miracle shushed, "Nic isn't in a good mood right now."

"Oh, really? Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Well, maybe telling Casey to stop flirting with you could be one," Miracle murmured, rolling her eyes.

"Why? Does she like him?"

"Oh, yeah, since middle school," she replied sarcastically but truthfully. "Look, I'm not in the mood for this talk either so what have you come here for?" Miracle asked, a little grumpy.

"I was looking for Diana. I was planning to take her to the trampoline gym with Irma," April said.

"Well, Diana's not here, but I think she's in her wushu classes at the martial arts in Chinatown."

"Thanks," April smiled, but it quickly disappeared. "Are you sure there's nothing I could do to help Nic?"

Miracle twisted her lips, deep in thought. "Well..."

9

With the help of her friends, Nicole and Casey became friends. She was more nervous than ever whenever Casey would say hi, but she never let it show. But there would be times when she literally glowed when Casey complimented her.

Eventually, the rebellious act got old and even though she liked it, she had to think of another way to get Casey to notice her. So she had to pick among all the categories that the school had. And after some consideration, she went with the fashionistas.

She decided so because in her previous school, she was a fashionista, too. After they left, she didn't have any friends to start with. Diana was lucky she had met April, otherwise she and her friends would've been either emos or nerds. She didn't know why she didn't start out as a fashionista anyway. Maybe she was just too shy to try to fit in with the other fashionistas, but things have changed.

9

Diana was a 5'5 athlete with choppy black hair above her shoulders with dark blue ends, dark brown eyes, and almost lightly tanned skin. At school, she was known for either being athletic or psychopathic. Although kids still liked her either way, they never had the courage to walk up to her, especially with the rumors of her killing people in the air. April, however, had the courage to walk up and talk to her, and it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship...ish.

She was fast, _really_ fast. Many students knew that if she was running, get out of the way or you'll regret standing in her way. Both because if she was having a bad mood, she would blow and if you blamed her, she has enough evidence to send you to detention for a week.

And so that was the scene at the school halls right now, Diana was dashing from hall to hall, looking for the rebel/loner, the redhead, and her nerd/emo best friend.

She skid to a stop with a loud squeak, the type that annoyed Miracle, who was in the hall, and caused her to cover her ears in agony.

"Hey, Mi, have you seen either Nic, April or Irma?" Diana asked quickly, panting.

"Next hall," Miracle said in a monotone voice, taking her hands off her ears.

"Thanks!" Diana said, running away and making another loud squeak as she turned around the corner, making Miracle cringe.

Diana skid to a stop, but her foot got caught on a tile, causing her to fly into the air, but on instinct, she landed on threes. The students in the area applauded and gave their comments of approval. Diana bowed gratefully. She turned her head and saw three people talking.

"April!" Diana called, running over.

"Hey, D, how's it going?" April asked.

"And what's with the adrenaline?" Irma asked.

"C'mon, guys, we're going shopping!" Diana exclaimed, running to the exit. However, before she reached it, she turned back. "Aren't you coming?!" She asked.

The girls looked at each other unsurely before smiling and running out.

9

Haven was a 5'3.5 journalist and photographer with waist length ginger red hair with small curls at the yellow ends, front shorter than back, chestnut eyes, and light chestnut skin. She was the school's paper manager, something that she loved. But if there was one thing she hated, it would be shopping. Sure, shopping would be nice from time to time for about an hour or two, but four hours of nonstop shopping? That's more than enough to make her burst.

"Hey, you guys done yet?" She groaned. She was hunched on a chair, Irma beside her, also not too eager about shopping for this long.

"Does it look like we're done?" Nicole asked.

She huffed trough her nose.

"Nico, do you really need to pick something new? Why can't you just use the halter top hanging at the back of the closet?" Miracle asked. She too wasn't too happy about spending four hours at the shopping section of the mall.

"Because it's so last year!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Oh, great, the changes are coming along," Miracle commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Joy?!"

Miracle immediately slapped her hand over a girl's mouth. She checked if anyone else had heard her squeal. She turned her head and saw Hailee. Hailee was Nicole's old fashionista friend. She was one of the closest. Sure, Miracle was glad that she was able to recognize her, but at the same time it was really stressful.

"Hailee, it's Miracle, Nicole, Haven, and Diana now, okay?" Miracle whispered, taking her hand off Hailee's mouth.

"Why?"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe it's because we don't wanna get caught by a criminal who hates us so much that if he knew where we were he would send us to hell?" Miracle hissed sarcastically.

"Ah..." Hailee murmured, nodding in understanding.

"What do you guys think?"

Everyone turned their heads to a girl with slightly wavy black length hair to her back with dark purple eyes and skin as white as snow wearing light purple eye shadow with some glitter, a lavender shoulder sleeve whose shade got darker as it descended to her crotch, ripped jeans, five gold bangles on her left wrist, and a black beret.

"You great," Irma said with little to no sincerity in her voice.

"Try this."

Nicole accepted the clothing handed to her by a fair hand decorated with a digital blue watch. "Thanks, Ha—" she turned her head and her dark purple eyes came face to face with a pair of pale gold ones.

"Hailee?!" Nicole asked with a huge grin.

"Hey, Keesha!" Hailee greeted with the eh same amount do not as Nicole's.

At the mention of Nicole's brith name, Miracle wanted to slap herself.

"I haven't seen you in years!" Nic squealed.

"I know right! It's been so long."

"Could this day get any worse?" Irma asked.

"Hey, has anyone seen 'Pril and/or Dina?" Miracle asked.

At the mall arcade, April and Diana were each playing a basketball game. They were competing on who could get the highest score. April, sure was a kunoichi in training, Dina knew that, and although April was good, Dina was better.

"How... are you...so good at this?" April panted, trying to get a higher score.

"You wanna know why my birth country loved basketball?" Diana asked, scoring once more.

"Why?" April asked hesitantly.

"Because we're good at it!" Diana shoot the ball in the ring and time was up with a score or 103-108.

"Yes, I won!" Dina exclaimed happily.

"Looks like it," April panted, leaning on the game. "Congratulations."

"Hey, you were good too," Dina smiled.

The smile on Dina's face was soft and gentle. April couldn't help but smile as well. "Thanks."

"Well, at least now we know why Dina was so eager to go shopping," a voice said.

Diana and April turned their heads and saw Miracle, Haven, Irma, Nic holding a few shopping bags, and a girl with porcelain skin, pale gold eyes, and straight waist length dark brown hair wearing a blue tank top which got darker as it descended to her crotch, jean shorts, brown heeled boots with black belts and silver buckles, and a digital blue watch on her right hand who would probably be about two or three inches shorter than Nicole if it weren't for her footwear.

"Um...hi?" April said sheepishly.

9

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Nicole asked. She wore the clothes she bought from the store and put her hair in a braid as a bonus.

"No," Miracle said, pushing Nicole to Casey's locker door, which was open.

Casey closed his locker and turned. "Nic? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's _me_ ," she said nervously. "Who else would it be?" She chuckled nervously.

"I kinda thought that it would be April," he replied, "But you're looking great today, keep it up," he said, walking away.

"Is he serious?" Dina asked, eyes narrowed. "I swear, he's not gonna live another day when I—"

"Dina," Miracle said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "It's fine."

"Hey, Nic, you okay?" Irma asked, walking to her with April.

"Yeah," she said, frowning.

"Look, I'm so sorry about that," April said, holding Nic's hands.

"Hey, on the bright side, at least he _noticed_ you," Dina said walking over with Mira. "Even better, he _complimented_ you."

Nic sighed dreamily, "I _know_ , right?"

The girls laughed, not caring for the near future: destruction.


End file.
